Something Strange
by beachxxbum5
Summary: A mysterious ring is found by Draco...what happens when he suddenly has changed personalities and finds Hermione a bit good looking?
1. The Ring

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES

I was walking down the corridor, glaring at any first years who dared walk near me. My day had gone from bad to worse when Pansy humiliated me in front of the entire school. She caused a huge fuss after I didn't buy her flowers or something along those lines. Whatever, girls are so emotional; I don't have time for ones like that little brat.

I was distracted, on my way to potions. I saw something glowing in a small corner. Could be something valuable, I thought. I slowly walked over to see a glowing ring. Hm, I thought, what's this? I picked up the piece of metal and saw that it had a green stone with a snake slithering around it. I guess my day can get better; it is obviously for a Slytherin student.

However, when I placed the ring onto my finger, I felt totally different. I looked around; no one was there…Oh no, did I go back in time? What kind of joke is this? Whatever, I'll just go to class. I casually walked into Potions. "Mr. Malfoy, glad you could join us…SIT!"

For some reason, I felt intimidated by this man…I never had before. What was going on? I just let it pass by and watched the lesson, sulking. Finally, the class was over and I rushed to get out of the door. At the same time, a girl with brown hair tried to get out of the door.

I was about to scowl at her, but something stopped me. It was Hermione Granger, but she looked different. She was actually very pretty. Her cheeks were red, and her curly hair was loosely let down. "Well, excuse me!" she said.

"I'm sorry…" did those words escape my mouth? Draco, pull yourself together! What I meant to say was 'filthy mudblood,' why didn't I say that? When I "apologized" she looked taken aback. She shook her head and then continued to leave the classroom.

I watched her leave and was in awe at how I completely missed her potential beauty these few years at Hogwarts. I let my mind wander about Hermione, and completely forgot that I was still standing in the doorway. Instead of scowling at the students watching me, I slid away from the doorway, and let them pass. I guess they were scared by my actions, and actually hurried out of the door.

This went on for the rest of the day. I was not mean to anybody. I mean, I was mean inside of my head, but only nice things came out of my mouth. I was utterly confused. Not only was being nice so out of my nature, but I was having feelings for Granger. I would never in my life think about that girl, and now I was?

As I was walking towards the Slytherin common room, I tripped and landed flat on my face. A few students caught a chuckle at this event. I stood back up and glanced at who was laughing at this matter. But, I couldn't, physically couldn't, open my mouth to yell at them. It felt as if I couldn't even talk anymore.

When I spun around, Hermione was standing there. "Malfoy…what is going on with you?"

"Uh, I don't know…" which was the truth.

"Well, I mean, er….you seem a bit…I don't know, nice? It just seems a bit out of character for you," she blushed. It was cute when she blushed, I wonder if she knew that. Wait, Draco…for Merlin's sake snap out of this! "Do you want to talk?" Hermione dared.

"If I weren't mistaken, that's a bit out of character for you, Grang…er…Hermione," I smiled. Smiled? What the hell? She smiled at this, obvious to see that I could not be mean to her no matter what.

She cocked her head over to the library, and I followed her lead. She sat down at a small table in the back; there was no one in there, so we were able to talk.

"So, what's going on?" she asked. I don't know why she cared so much about me. Normally, she would just forget this and never speak to me about it. I mean, I usually hate her and her friends.

"I have absolutely no idea. I mean, I wake up, have a horrible morning, as you probably saw. I see a….a ring! Look!" I gasped, and saw the small ring on my finger. It wasn't glowing anymore, but I was sure that this was the source of all my problems.

Hermione looked down at my ring. "Where'd you find it?" I explained how I saw it glowing in the corner. "Malfoy….you might want to try and take it off," she insisted.

I took my other hand and tried to pull the ring off. Much to my surprise, it didn't budge. I started to freak out. Nothing, not my hand, Hermione's hand, or a wand could pry this thing off. "I think that this is your first problem. It probably only let's its owner be truthful or nice…I guess it knew to find you," she joked.

"This is not a time to laugh! How do I get it off?" I pleaded. It all made sense though. She told me that I would have to tell Professor Dumbledore. "No! I can't…I mean, maybe I should wear it a bit longer."

"I don't think that's a smart idea, but it would improve your personality…" Hermione said.

"Don't tell anyone about this…please, it can be our little secret," I smiled. Wait, what was I saying? No, Hermione, hear me inside! GET THIS THING OFF! Why was I telling her to keep it on me? This ring had a mind of its own, and it's taking over mine.

"Hermione, you think we can, you know…talk again?" I "said." What the hell was I saying now? How was I going to get this ring off and tell Dumbledore or something like that? This is the first time that I actually want help, and I can't get it. This day has seriously been horrible.

To my surprise, she actually agreed to talk with me again. She probably likes this new me. Well, that makes one of us. What I wouldn't give to scowl at someone right now.

Hermione got up and left the library, leaving me alone. Maybe this ring only works for a day; maybe a goodnight's sleep will help me. I left for the common room.

"Oi, Draco! Come here!" Blaise called over to me when I walked into the room. I did walk over to him. "Did you hear, Pansy wants to say she's sorry," Blaise finished. Great, this is just great. The last thing I need is to see that slut.

"Draky!!! She called when she walked into the common room. I guess the ring kicked in, because I couldn't move away from her embrace. Maybe this ring wasn't about making me nice, it was about ruining my life. "I am sorry about today, can you forgive me?"

No! "Yeah, it's alright," the words slipped. What the hell! I need to get this ring off, before it makes me say something else. She was in such a shock, she wouldn't let go of me. I was loosing my breath as she began to kiss my cheek numerous times. Yuck, get off of me!

"I'm going to bed," I managed to say. I was finally able to walk, and I made it over to my dormitory.

Hopefully tomorrow will be slightly better, and maybe I can figure out how to overcome this blasted thing.


	2. Detention

FF: A few days later

I was completely wrong. I thought that everything will get better after a few days. Just the opposite happened, or at least I thought it was the opposite.

Hermione and I started to talk more and more. Inside, I used to scream at myself for letting this happen. What would happen when my father learns about this?

Then, I began to think about our talks. I actually was enjoying them after a while. It's strange…talking to Hermione. I mean, I don't want to talk to her before, but then I start…and I am actually interested in what she has to say. And my enjoyment of our conversations isn't from the ring; I am actually feeling it.

One day, in potions, the ring took over me once again. Snape was explaining something stupid and I of course fell asleep (when do I ever stay awake?).

"Mr. Malfoy, how about you pick up your head and use it to understand my lesson," Snape snapped.

I shot my head up and said, "Why don't you just shut up." Did I just say that? Oh man, even I would never say that to Snape's face. Every one in the class now was interested in what the man would retort with.

"I'll see you in detention tonight, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Professor, Malfoy has been at a loss of sleep the last couple of days, that's why…"

"Miss Granger, if I wanted an explanation, I would have asked him."

"But Sir…" she continued. Why was she trying to make up something?

"Miss Granger, seeing as how you are tempting me…I will see you in detention with Mr. Malfoy tonight," Snape finished and turned back to his lesson. Hermione, looking defeated, sat back in her desk with her cheeks burning.

After class, I leaned against the wall, waiting for Hermione to walk out. When she did, I grabbed her wrist.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Trying to help you, but it didn't really work…"

"Why? Now you have to go to detention," I began.

"Yeah, but I can at least spend time with you…" she blushed. Then, realizing what she had just said, tore out of my grasp and walked away.

Does Hermione like me? She is willingly spending time with me. I guess that could be a sign. Taking time out of her studying to speak with me? Seems like she does. I mean, who could resist my good looks? I chuckled to myself.

I mean, she is a very nice girl and very pretty….wait, stop! There should be a class teaching students to control their thoughts, or at least ones possessed by a ring.

FF: Detention

I walked into the dungeons, and saw Hermione sitting silently at a table. "Hey you," I whispered. Her eyes lit up when she saw me sit down next to her.

"Finally Mr. Malfoy. Tonight, you two will be sorting books in the library….Go on!" Snape ordered. We walked out of the dungeons and up to the library, in silence. We were directed to a section in the back with unfamiliar books.

As we began our endless task, Hermione began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing…well, actually, this…this is all funny to me. I mean, here I am, in detention…with you! Of all people. Why am I helping you? You really hate me deep down inside," she vented. I didn't exactly know what to say, afraid of what I might say. "I don't know, maybe its because I know that you have to be nice, and I've secretly wanted to talk with you….but you would always just ignore me or degrade me…oh, I am such a fool for this. And I know, inside you are probably laughing or scowling at me…"

Well, she was wrong for once. Actually, I have grown quite attached to Hermione. I liked talking with her, and mostly what I said was me talking; not the ring. "See, I was right, you do think I am stupid…and you're not saying anything because you know that you can't…" she continued, blushing still

Her face turned away from me, and I placed the book I was holding down. I took Hermione's arm and pulled her to spin around to me. When she turned around, I leaned forward and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. From the time I woke up this morning, and now, I have changed my entire outlook on Hermione.

She's not some stupid mudblood; she's a kind and beautiful human being. When our lips parted, she looked up to me. "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for a while….And I don't think your stupid or anything….I like our talks and enjoy your company," I confessed. After this confession, I felt as if a weight was lifted off of me.

My finger twitched, and I looked down. Just for kicks, I grabbed the ring. This time, it slid off easily. Hermione and I were both shocked. "How…" I began. I was so confused.

"I guess the old Draco's back…" Hermione said. I looked over to her, and saw that she was biting her lip and made a motion to start sorting books again.

"On the contrary, I don't think he's back quite yet." Again, I leaned over and kissed her sweet lips. She dropped her book and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms made their way around her waist as our kisses grew more passionate.

I picked up Hermione, and placed her on the nearest table. She then pulled me over top of her, and we continued to kiss. A few books dropped on the floor as we began to occupy the table. My lips then traveled feverishly to her neck and then down to her collarbone. She began to lean into my kisses in enjoyment.

Now that the ring was off, I had nothing to stop me. My hand soon found the hem of her button down shirt. She didn't seem to reject to my exploring hand. I could tell that she was enjoying herself quite a bit, for she didn't want to stop; and I wasn't planning on it either.

However, someone wished for it to stop. A voice cleared it's throat, and we jumped off of each other. Professor Snape was standing, with his arms crossed looking at his two students on top of each other.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Snape began. I was about to explain, when Snape's eyes traveled to the ground and the glowing ring. "What…where did you find this?"

Hermione and I glanced at each other, and were then ordered to tell him everything.


	3. Discovery

--Draco and Hermione told Snape everything about the ring and what happened to Draco. Apparently it is a very old charm that will cause the owner to act totally out of character until a flaw was fixed forever. In this case, until Draco showed a different side of him on his own (meaning without the help of the ring). --

I was walking back to the common room, when the thought of Hermione popped into my head. It was only last night when we shared our most intimate moment together. We didn't talk about it after our conversation with Snape. On the outside, I couldn't damage my reputation anymore. But, on the inside, I was still secretly craving Hermione.

I really did grow to like her. But, if everyone saw our displays of affection, she and I might as well find new friends.

Instead, we found our ways to keep our relationship a secret. Numerous times after classes, we would find a nice dark corridor to fool around in.

One time in December, the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade one day. I thought that this was perfect, for Hermione and me to have some alone time.

When all the students filed out of the school and around the small town, Hermione and I dodged the crowd and walked off to an empty field, near the Shreaking Shack.

"Finally…" I began, and pulled Hermione's face closer to mine. When my lips met hers, my heart began to beat faster and faster. Her sweet redolence surrounded my nostreles as I feverishly wanted more. We were, however, interrupted by a not so pleasant audience.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is happening here? With that….that…ferret!" Ron bellowed, looking at his best friend totally making out with their "enemy."

"Ron! Harry!...oh, we.." Hermione stuttered, she was obviously not prepared for this.

I really wanted to say, 'what, jelous Weasley?', but I knew I couldn't. It's almost like the ring trained me to filter out what I can and can not say. Instead, I said, "Look, fella's, no need to get angry…you can be accepting right?"

"Not with you…." Harry now said. I could tell that Hermione was torn. Her best friends hated me, what else should I expect. "Come on Ron, we are obviously not missed…"

"Harry!" Hermione cried as her two friends walked away from her. When they were gone, tears streamed down her face.

"Look, it'll all turn around. Let them get over the initial shock. If you don't remember, you hated my guts a month ago," I reassured. Her cries subsided as she let herself lean against my shoulder. I draped an arm around her and we sat in silence.

However, that must have been the only thing silent around there. I learned when we arrived back at Hogwarts, that the hottest topic to talk about was: me and Hermione.

In the Slytherin Common room, Blaise decided to ask me about this whole ordeal. "Yeah…it's true," I muttered.

"What?! Well, have fun breaking that to your other lover," he laughed. He was obviously hinting at Pansy. Man, I didn't want to deal with her right now. "Of all the girls in this school….Granger? What's up with you? Snap out of it!"

"Leave it alone…" I didn't feel like dealing with this now.

I walked out of the common room, hoping to find Hermione. I was lucky enough to find her…with Potter and Weasley.

"Tell them that the ring is true!" Hermione demanded at my sight. I nodded to show that she was right.

"I want proof!" Ron ordered. I obediently pulled out the small piece of metal and held it out for the non-believers. "Oh…"

"See! I told you both. I think I need an apology!" Hermione said a matter-of-factly.

"Fine…Sorry," they both said, looking at their feet.

"This is weird," Harry observed looking at his friend with his enemy.

"Scared Potter? Don't think we're going to be all buddy buddy now," I started. That would really ruin my reputation. Not to mention, my father would kill me for that; and this.

Harry and Ron soon left, leaving me and Hermione alone for a change.

"See, everything is better, sort-of" I laughed. She smiled and drew in closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Sorry this is short and not really detailed. I ran out of ideas for this plot…sorry again!


End file.
